


Darkroom kisses

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Sander takes Robbe to a special place





	1. Chapter 1

Truth be told, Robbe wasn’t interested in the dance performance in the slightest. Sitting in uncomfortable chairs for over two hours to watch girls - and boys, as Noor had mentioned - shaking their body on stage sounded like a snoozefest to Robbe.

But, he still went. For the boys…and their future hook up.

And for Noor, of course.

Talking about her, Robbe should’ve probably been more supportive of his girlfriend and brought flowers or something, but he was broke and flowers were overrated. Why spending so much money on something that’s going to die in a couple days?

He chewed his lip thoughtlessly as he took his seat beside his friends. The brunet wasn’t looking forward to this and he’d rather be anywhere else but in this auditorium, but at least, moment in time, coming to this performance appeared to please both Noor and the boys.

When they first heard about the dance performance, Jens, Moyo and Aaron were so excited that Robbe had absolutely no way of getting out of it. He thought about faking being sick for a second, but knew that Jens would _never_ buy his lie - not without checking.

The lights went down and the performances started one by one, Aaron practically squeaking in his seat, way too excited to watch girls dance. Moye tapped Robbe’s arm, motionning at some brunette doing moves, but Robbe’s attention was anywhere else but on stage. He looked around, letting the boredom creep in. Can this spectacle be over soon?

A duo of girls stepped on stage with tutus and heavy stage makeup as Robbe broke a yawn.

“_Dude_,” Jens hissed, shaking his head at Robbe who shrugged.

“Sorry…”

Their attention returned to the stage, trying to focus on the ballerinas when Robbe felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He pulled it out despite knowing it was rude to check your phone during a performance, lips twisting up when reading Sander’s name.

**Sander: **Meet me at the back of the auditorium

Glancing around, Robbe tried to look for Sander’s platinum head. He knew he was there, being in charge of taking pictures of the spectacle, but Robbe couldn’t see him.

Biting his lip, Robbe hesitated. According to the little pamphlet they had given at the entrance, Noor’s performance was next and Robbe knew she’d be mad if he missed her dance performance. But, at the same time, the raven haired girl wasn’t the one who made his heart do crazy things.

Slipping his phone back in his pocket, Robbe stood and nudged Moyo’s knee so he could pass. Jens pulled his eyebrows, about to ask where he was going, but Robbe was already sneaking out of the auditorium.

“Sander?” Robbe called, the heavy door flapping shut behind him.

Instead of a response, he was greeted by a camera flash, Sander’s grinning face behind the device.

Robbe groaned at the harsh light of the flash, rubbing his eyes as if to stop seeing spots of colors. “Stop taking pictures of me…”

Chuckling, Sander rolled his eyes. “_Never_,” he countered, his clear green eyes staring right into Robbe, causing a little blush to creep._ Click_. He was just too pretty not to photograph.

“Stop,” Robbe dragged, using his hand to cover his face, shielding himself from the camera. Despite his attempt to sound annoyed, a smile was hidden behind his hand.

Sander dropped his camera, letting it fall on his chest. “Let’s go,” he said with an undeniable grin.

“What?” Robbe asked hesitantly, giving Sander a confused look.

He glanced around, checking his horizons and, once he ensured that no one was around them, he let his eyes wander back to Sander.

“Come.” The blond grabbed Robbe’s hands and pulled him along, determined to get them away from everyone, trying to be alone with Robbe.

“Where are we going?” the smaller one asked as he followed Sander down the hall.

“Somewhere secret.”

.

Sander came to a halt in front of a black door, almost causing Robbe to hit his back at the sudden stop. Looking up, Robbe noticed a tag on the door: _Darkroom_.

Sander reached into his pocket to fetch a key, making the brunet even more confused.

“Are we allowed in here?” Robbe asked, worried that they’d get in trouble.

“I am.” He inserted the key in and twisted it to unlock the door. “The janitor gave me a double of the key. I think he was annoyed to have to stay past his work hours whenever I stayed here late to develop photos.” A light chuckle left his lips at the anecdote.

Sander rolled his eyes, seeing that Robbe still had an unsure look on his face and nudged the door open, flashing him a grin and motinning for Robbe to follow. He turned on the light, the red tint of the bulb tinting their faces.

“Welcome to my crib,” Sander joked, imitating the infamous MTV quote as he Robbe closed the door behind him, preventing any outside light to get in. Robbe might not know much about photography developpement, but he knew that light ruined the photos.

At first Robbe was taken aback. It was his first time going inside a darkroom and, he’ll admit, he was mesmerized. Containers, chemical bottles and other developing equipment were neatly placed on the counter by the sink. A string was hung across the walls, pictures pinned to it.

Robbe stepped forward and took a closer look at the pictures. “These are yours? You took them?”

“Yes.”

Sander felt his heart flutter at the smile on Robbe’s face as he inspected every nook and cranny of the space. Art - especially photography - was very important to Sander. It was a stress relief, a way of expressing himself with his creativity. At first, he felt nervous sharing it with Robbe, but it seemed like the boy was enjoying himself, his smile broadening as he glanced at the pictures.

“Is that me?” Robbe asked, pointing to a certain picture. He recognized the warehouse Noor took him to do grafitis. “That’s a great shot. You’re talented.”

“Yeah, getting a good picture is not easy when the subject is a sight for sore eyes,” Sander countered with a flirty smirk.

A blush coated Robbe’s cheeks, slightly embarrassed. Since they met, Sander has always been a flirt with Robbe. But, up until today, he had never flirted so explicitly.

Robbe looked away and focused back on the pictures. “How did you get into photography?” he asked, changing subject.

“You know how all the art kids have their thing? Well, mine is photography. I do other stuff like painting, but film photography is my favorite.”

“Film photography?” Robbe shook his head mockingly. “You’re _so_ old-fashioned.”

“You should know, film photography is making a big return. Digital photography is nice, but I prefer film. A digital camera does all the work for you. Anyone can do it. For film, you have to learn and figure out techniques, angles, lighting. You can also use different films to make cool effects.” Sander stepped past Robbe, pointing to a particular picture. “See? I recently learned to edit manually when printing. I can now adjust the exposure and contrast levels, and even apply dodges and burns to the images.”

Even though Robbe didn’t understand what the blond was talking about - unfamiliar with the photography language -, he liked listening to him. You could feel his genuine passion through his voice.

Robbe returned his attention to the pictures hung up, grafitis around the city, portraits of who he assumed were Sander’s friends and more artistic shots.

A particular picture caught his attention recognizing the skatepark he and the boys spend their time at, the ugly graffitis at the far back giving the place away. There wasn’t much on the picture, just a boy in a brown jacket, mid jump on a skate ramp.

Pulling his eyebrows, the brunet unclipped it without asking. “When did you take this?”

Behind him, Sander’s heart started beating faster, getting nervous. Taken the wrong way, Robbe could be offended and call him a creep for taking this picture without his consent. “Late september, I believe,” he confessed, biting his bottom lip.

The younger one stilled. _September_? They didn’t know each other back then, they hadn’t even met yet. Why did Sander take pictures of him?

A minute passed and there was no reaction from Robbe.

“Robbe?” Sander said, voice unsteady, apprehending Robbe’s reaction, yet _needing_ a reaction.

Breath caught in his throat, Robbe felt a warmth on his back from the proximity of Sander’s body. He fought the envy to lean into him and gathered his courage to turn around, keeping his eyes down as he spoke. “Why did you take pictures of me? I mean, why me? There’s a bunch of skaters that are much better than me.”

Sander reached for Robbe’s hand, fingers gently ghosting on his skin, hating when Robbe was thinking low of himself. “I didn’t take this picture because I thought you were a skateboard master. I took this picture because you caught my attention, you inspired me artistically.”

Robbe knitted his eyebrows, confused.

“The first time I saw you was when you and your friends started coming to the skatepark in the summer. I didn’t know you, but all I could see was a quiet boy with a sad smile, sitting amongst a loud group of boys. Your eyes were giving away so much, but no one asked what was wrong.”

That summer, everything started going downhill at home. His parents were arguing a lot, and Robbe’s mom had been struggling with her mental health more than usual. He was always caught in the middle of the quarrels and, although he wasn’t the center of it all, it was tough. Hearing your father say cruel things to the one he’s sworn to love forever hurts.

Swallowing thickly, Robbe felt tears well up in his eyes, trying to push away the bad memories. He was having a good time with Sander, he didn’t want to ruin the moment because he got too emotional over past events.

Fingers laced through his, pulling Robbe from his thoughts. “You okay?”

Robbe glanced at their intertwined fingers, lips twitching. He nodded, slowly raising his eyes to meet with Sander’s. Sander caught his lip between his teeth, debating whether to go for it or not and cupped the back to Robbe’s neck, closing the gap between them, pressing their lips together into a soft kiss.

It took the smaller boy a second or two to realize what was happening, heart hammering behind his chest. Robbe never thought this day would happen. That’s he’d get to kiss a boy. Especially someone as good looking as Sander Driesen.

Heart hammering behind his chest, Robbe kissed back, parting his lips to capture Sander’s upper lip between his. He didn’t want to rush the kiss, enjoying every seconds of this moment, content with just their lips touching.

Kissing Sander felt so different than all the kisses he and Noor had shared. Firstly, there wasn’t a lipstick in the way, just Sander’s bare - and slightly chapped - lips. The sickly sweet perfume had been replaced by a woody cologne with slightly spicy undertone.

A hand came to rest on his hip, pulling the brunet closer, feeling himself melt under Sander’s touch, so gentle on him despite his natural chaotic energy. Robbe raised his arms to wrap them around the back of the older one’s neck, lips parting as a soft, satisfied sound escaped, cheeks flushing.

Sander grinned through the kiss, biting Robbe’s bottom lip teasingly before pulling back, earning a small whine as Robbe followed the blond, not ready for the kiss to end.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbe woke up to fingers caressing his cheek.

_Sander_.

A smile curved on his lips as memories of the night before rolled in. Despite the causality of the act, this kiss was a major milestone in Robbe’s life. It was his first time kissing a boy - and it felt fucking amazing.

After their kiss in the darkroom, Robbe couldn’t departure himself from Sander. He didn’t want to. He had wished for this moment to happen ever since they made croques in the kitchen. So, he invited him over to spend the night, getting a kiss in response.

They held hands as they walked to Robbe’s place, stopping every couple blocks to share soft kisses on the sidewalk. Sander was tender with him, so gentle that it almost felt out of character. But his true light shone through when he threw his long sleeve tee right at Robbe’s face, having replaced it with the regular tee shirt. _Rude_.

Shaking his head, Robbe smiled and dropped it on the chair by the window with the already piled clothes. He peeled off his clothes too, getting ready for bed, but stopped right before unbuckling his pants.

Despite being excited to share a bed with the platinum haired artist, Robbe was nervous - extremely nervous. He had shared a bed before, but not with someone he had real feelings for. What if Sander didn’t have the same intentions as him? What if he was expecting something from Robbe when they’d get under the sheets? Robbe wasn’t ready for that. He just had his first kiss with a boy, he wasn’t ready to jump the sex fence.

Sending his hesitation, Sander crossed the room, wearing only a pair of striped boxer briefs and a black tee shirt, and grabbed Robbe’s hands, kissing his knuckles.

“I…I just- I’m nervous.”

Robbe felt pathetic for feeling this way. Sharing a bed with someone shouldn’t be a big deal, should it?

“Don’t be shy. It’s just me. I won’t tell anyone if your belly button looks weird.”

Soft laughters filled the room, washing away Robbe’s discomfort.

Robbe kept his eyes closed, loving the lingering touch of Sander’s index on his face, not wanting this moment to end yet. Or, ever. Being here, bathing in the darkness of his bedroom, legs entangled with Sander’s underneath the covers felt like heaven to Robbe. It was peace, serenity, calmness - _closeness_. Everything he had yearned for these past weeks.

He didn’t have to put a facade on nor hide behind his headphones. He was freely himself and he felt good about it.

By now, Sander had probably figured that he was awake, but, if he did, he didn’t say anything. He kept stroking Robbe’s cheek, watching the younger one sleep with enamoured eyes.

A part of Robbe wanted to sleep longer, but he didn’t want to waste time he could spend with Sander. He shifted, stretching his legs and toes before opening his eyes.

“Morning,” he said, his face meere centimeter from Sander’s. Robbe didn’t realize how much he had moved in his sleep, but he didn’t mind this proximity.

“_Morning_? It’s past noon,” Sander pointed out with a small, teasing grin.

Robbe pulled his eyebrows, glancing in direction of the window, the thick curtain blocking most of the light from coming in. “Is it?”

Sander nodded, handing Robbe his phone to check the time.Robbe pressed the home button, the screen lighting up, texts from last night coming from the boys and Noor about his whereabouts rolling in, some angrier than others.

Forgetting about the time, Robbe put his phone away, refusing to let a couple angry text message ruin their moment.

He rolled over, hiding his face in Sander’s chest. “Sorry… Have you been awake for long?”

“No,” Sander responded, wrapping his arms around Robbe, loving this impromptu cuddling session. “Cute room decor, by the way,” he teased, nodding at the string lights above the headboard and the fuzzy cushion behind him.

Robbe tensed. “That’s_ not _my bedroom,” he explained. “Well, it is…temporarily. It’s my flatmate’s bedroom. Milan.”

The older on pulled his eyebrows in confusion. “Where is your bedroom, then? Did you lose a dare or something?”

If only it was that…

A part of Robbe wanted to move away from Sander and curl up on himself, but he didn’t do that. He _couldn’t_. Pushing Noor away might have worked, but, at some point, Robbe knew that he’d have to tell Sander about how he ended up here.

But, that would be for another day.

Face twisting uncomfortably, the brunet stared at the wall ahead. “No. I… Can we not talk about that, please?” Robbe demanded, hoping Sander will get the hint and drop the subject. They had just gotten together, it felt too soon to get deep and personal about his family situation.

A pair of lips pressed to his temple and Robbe looked up, grateful. 


End file.
